Battle for Bright Moon
The Battle for Bright Moon is a first season episode of the animated television series She-Ra Princess of Power, produced in 1985. Written by Larry DiTillio, directed by Gwen Wetzler. Synopsis King Randor, Queen Marlena, Adam, Adora, and Cringer enjoy a lively discussion about the wayward magicians in their lives, Madame Razz and Orko. The latter is away visiting his uncle Montork in Trolla, so is missing the renunion. Meanwhile, Webstor and Kobra Khan assault a pair of guards within the palace. Skeletor and Beast Man follow, bringing with them a large cake on a wheeled cart. Skeletor uses his magic to disguise all of his allies; himself pretending to be the chef, Alan, and introduces the cake to the royal family. Without warning, the cake turns into Hordak and the rest of the villains are revealed. Hordak blasts the royal family, knocking them all unconscious, and carries Adora out of the palace. Tri-Klops is waiting with the Collector, and all of the villains escape successfully. Man-At-Arms tries to console the devastated King and Queen over losing their daughter for a second time. He suggests that a small party would have the best chance to rescue Adora, and so He-Man, Man-At-Arms, Battle Cat, and Teela head for Snake Mountain. Meanwhile, Hordak prepares to re-enter Etheria through a portal, but before he is ready, Trap Jaw and Webstor push him through, betrayed by Skeletor. Adora pretends to faint, and when Beast Man carries her to a prison cell, she tricks him and locks him inside. She quickly retrieves the Sword of Protection and transforms into She-Ra, then finds Skeletor, who is trying to contact King Randor to demand a ransom for Adora. She-Ra quickly dispenses of Webstor and Kobra Khan, then defeats Skeletor. The Heroic Warriors arrive to find the triumphant She-Ra, who assures them that Adora is safe. Back at the Royal Palace, Adora tells her mother and father that she must return to Etheria and free her planet from the Horde. Both Randor and Marlena are heartbroken that they will be without their daughter, but accept Adora's decision. The Sorceress sends Adora and Spirit back to Etheria, and Adam and Cringer surprise them by following them to help the Great Rebellion get off to a good start. When they see a fleet of Horde fliers the twins transform into He-Man and She-Ra and join the rebels in Whispering Woods, where they plan to drive the Horde out of Castle Bright Moon. Queen Angella launches the attack, but the Horde fights back with Destructo Tanks, Batmeks, and stun beams. One of the blasts hits Swift Wind, and he falls to the ground, but She-Ra is able to heal him using her magical powers. He-Man and She-Ra enter Bright Moon, and the frustrated Hordak flees. She-Ra realizes that it is her destiny to stay on Etheria and fight for freedom. He-Man understands that she cannot come back to Eternia, and as they part ways He-Man cannot hold back the tears as he says, "Farewell, She-Ra, Princess of Power!" Characters *Adora/She-Ra *Spirit/Swift Wind *Prince Adam/He-Man *Cringer/Battle Cat *Glimmer *Bow *Hordak *The Sorceress *King Randor *Queen Marlena *Man-At-Arms *Skeletor *Queen Angella *Webstor *Kobra Khan *Beast Man *Tri-Klops *Trap Jaw Category:She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes